


Milk and Cookies

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: You decide to bring your neighbor (and crush) Stephen Christmas cookies.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifullyObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/gifts).



_Please let him like them,_ you think as you knock on the front door of the handsome brownstone mansion down the street from your apartment building, the plate of assorted Christmas cookies you spent all morning baking balanced on one hand.

No one answers your knock at first and just as you think he’s not home, the door opens, revealing your mysterious and very attractive neighbor. Stephen Strange grins at you. “Y/N, hi.”

You grin back, relieved that you caught him in a good mood. “Hi, Stephen. I had an urge to bake this morning and you are the lucky recipient.” You hold out the plate to him. “Happy Holidays.” His eyes light up with excitement as he accepts the plate, reminding you of your cat the first time she saw your Christmas tree, and you can’t help but giggle.

Stephen chuckles. “I can’t eat all of these by myself and Wong’s … out of town, so, will you join me in an afternoon snack, Y/N?”

Delighted, you grin at him. “I’d love to.”

He leads the way down the hall to a large and well-appointed kitchen then sets the plate on the kitchen table before turning to you. “Would you mind getting the milk and glasses? I don’t trust myself to hold anything breakable.”

You noticed his scarred and trembling hands when you met but never asked him about them. “Oh, of course.” You get the milk out of the fridge and he directs you to the correct cabinet for the glasses from his place at the table. Once the milk is poured, you set one glass in front of Stephen before sitting down across from him with your own.

Stephen unwraps the plastic cling wrap, his hands trembling slightly but not enough to deter him from the cookies. He offers you a red-and-white one shaped like a candy cane, which you accept happily, then he takes a gingerbread man and doesn’t hesitate to bite the head off.

You chuckle as you eat your cookie. “Much more efficient than neurosurgery.” At Stephen’s surprised look, you add, “I, um, Googled you. You helped a lot of people.”

He nods. “I still do, just in a different way. I wish I could talk about it but…”

“Maybe once we know each other better?” you ask hopefully.

Stephen smiles at you and your heart skips a beat. “Sounds like a plan, Y/N.”


End file.
